


Civilization

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Arranged Marriage, Cas is really pissed at his mom, Castiel likes in depth conversations, Dean gets mad over potatoes, John is absent, M/M, Mary is dead, Omega Dean, Sassy Gabriel, Spy!Castiel, Younger Dean, confusing social issues, stereotyping, talk of mpreg, weird late 1800's au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　Castiel was perfectly fine with the course of his life. He didn’t have a passionate desire for a mate, and clearly there was something wrong with him. It was a cloudy autumn day when someone thought to rectify his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silk Shackles

　　  
　　Inside the luxurious carriage, a relatively young omega by the name of Dean Winchester clutched his copy of his contract and glared at the beta who had taken him from his home. He didn’t say a word, he already learned that lesson during the first carriage ride. He felt more homesick and angry with every pebble that the wheels hit, and they were plentiful. Suddenly movement stopped and the man glanced at him. “If you keep that up, you’ll get worse from your mate,” he commented, watching the door open and exiting the carriage. Dean didn’t move. The beta appeared on his side and crossed his arms, yellow eyes narrowing, “Get out or your whole village will be set on fire,” he threatened. Dean slowly moved to get out, denying the hand of the driver and stumbling onto the ground.  
　　He despised the soft clothing prison he was forced into. He wore so many layers, there was a small amount of sweat on his brow, despite the breeze. The clothing was nothing like anything we would wear in his village. He had actual skirts, and they were heavy, the weight dragging on him and making it a little harder to breathe in the corset. At that moment he wished for the loose, light trousers in abundance in his village. He could barely move his arms, the fabric of the sleeves were not meant for muscles, thus escape was impossible, unless he had a pistol, but that was not a weight on him.  
　　With every step towards the door, he began to lose hope of freedom. His only solace was in his contract that clearly stated that as long as Dean fulfilled what he was paid to do, the village would not be bothered by the west without well compensation. If he lost it, then there was no proof, and they could all be slaughtered, “Smile omega, if he breaks you the contract is void,” the beta smiled and knocked at the door. Moments later, a red haired alpha woman opens the door with a smirk on her face. At the sight of Dean, it fell slightly.  
　　“This is what Abaddon’s sends me?” Dean just glares at her. The beta swoops in, stepping forward and bowing slightly.  
　　“I assure you, Mistress Tapping, this omega can and will do anything you ask of him, he knows what’s at stake.” He sends a sharp look to Dean, who sneers at him. If his brother could see him, he’d roll his eyes. Sam may have been studying western laws, but Dean could probably get out of dying if he needed to. A faint smile appeared on his face as he thought about his brother.  
　　“Honestly, look at him!” She brings her attention to the beta, “Why he’s one of those savages! The ones that are depicted in the theaters!” Dean frowned. He’d never been to a theater, but he knew that any representation of his people couldn’t have been good.  
　　“I am a beta, I’m sure that when he meets your son, he will correct himself,” Dean cocked his head and smirked, earning a harsh look from the beta. He shrugged and saw the violent urge in the beta’s eye.  
　　“If he doesn’t, I will withdraw my funding.”  
　　“And his village will no longer exist,”  
　　“Come in, Dean. Join us for lunch,” He followed her into her home and the door shut behind him, “My Castiel is in the army, he doesn’t deserve some savage from the east, but you’ll behave. You’ll cater to everything he wants and needs.” she ordered, opening the door to a light dining room. The only inhabitant of the room was a man with dark hair absorbed in his meal.  
　　“Who was at the door, mother?” He looked up and Dean caught the sight of blue eyes like he’d never seen before. His breath would have been shallow if not for his already apparent difficulty with breathing, “Who are you?” he asked aggressively, standing up. Dean took a step backwards into Castiel’s mother. She pushed him into the room.  
　　“This is your mate, Dean,” Castiel froze.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Castiel sat back down, his posture rigid and eyes steely, “He will be good for you, he can give you any and all the children you desire, and if you get rid of him you’ll be killing an entire village. It’s too late to say no,”   
　　  
　　“You can’t do that! You cant,” he started, before she cut him off.  
　　  
　　“It is fully within my ability to provide you with a mate if you are attracted and can produce children with the omega! Now accept my gift, Castiel.” she ordered, making Dean flinch at the Alpha Tone.   
　　  
　　“Fine,” his cold eyes landed on Dean and studied him, “We’re leaving,”  
　　  
　　“Castiel,” she protested. He raised an eyebrow and Dean knew that something hurtful was going to come from his mouth. It was the same look he got from the other village when he came up with good plans.  
　　  
　　“You can force me to take a mate, but you cannot force me to eat with you at this time. You’ve not the means.” she flinched, but moved away from the doorway. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm tightly and drug him from the room and out of the house. The man who stood at the door jumped when he saw Castiel and fled to the stables. He looked back to Dean. His mate, “Where are you from?”  
　　  
　　“ Long outside of Saix,” Castiel cursed. He sounded discommoded by this fact.  
　　  
　　“I can get you a ticket there, but you’ll have to find your own way back to your village,”  
　　  
　　“You can’t! Any moment in the next year, you mom can take back her money, and that’s the only thing stopping my village from being burned to the ground!” He was so passionate, he didn’t feel the alpha stepping forward. He did feel the body warmth and felt an urge to push him away, but he was still trapped by clothing and he knew western alphas were different from all of them back home.  
　　  
　　“Alright, then,” his voice was gravelly and tight. His breath was warm on Dean’s face. It was then he noticed that he was slightly taller than the alpha. A brown carriage quickly rolled in front of them. Castiel walked up to it and waited for Dean. Once the omega was close enough, Castiel wrapped his hands over Dean’s hips and boosted him into it, ignoring the shout of confusion and followed inside, slamming the door. Castiel picked up a book and opened it as the carriage began to move.   
　　  
　　There were no windows, and Dean felt much more at ease with the alpha than the beta. He amused himself by watching Castiel read, which was boring. It was nothing like his brother’s reading, surely. Then his mind drifted back to his village and how they must be getting along without him. He was sure that he wasn’t horribly missed, despite the gaping hole in his heart that grew with every moment he wasn’t helping Garth with the kids or Jo with hunting.  
　　  
　　“Could you please stop? The smell of your sadness is quite stifling, and I fear that my instincts may take over,” Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced at Castiel who gave him a flat look with darker eyes than before. They weren’t lustful, but entailed of comfort and that was terrifying to see on an alpha from the west. Everyone knew that Western comfort wasn’t the most pleasant experience for omegas.  
　　  
　　“Sorry Cas,” it slipped out and they both were shocked. This did cover up the sad stink and Castiel hummed in thank you before going back to his book. Dean stared at him, “What do you do?” Castiel looked up and sighed, turning the book over.  
　　  
　　“I am captain to a surveillance and interrogation team. I also take part in some espionage,” he raised an eyebrow, “What do you do? Other than distract and disrupt reading, of course.” Dean made a face.  
　　  
　　“I was a village leader.” Castiel’s face showed interest, for the fist time Dean had seen.   
　　  
　　“From what I understand, your villages tend to have respective leaders that collaborate on group decisions?” Dean nodded, having a vague understanding of half the words Castiel used, “I have always wondered, do you worship your gods by what rules your lives?” Dean shook his head.  
　　  
　　“We do our prayer ceremonies every full and empty moon, but every day we place offerings to caste gods, or necessity gods.” He thought about his village placing offerings to the goddess of safety for him.  
　　  
　　“You have a caste?” Castiel leaned forward.  
　　  
　　“Yes, but in most villages I’ve seen people have two, the birth caste and the life caste. My birth caste was hunting but my life caste is caring for the children in the village.” Castiel nods absorbing the information.  
　　  
　　“What about alpha betas omegas roles?” Dean shrugged.  
　　  
　　“They don’t matter as in the west. If someone is willing to work, we don’t deny them. Unless they cannot control themselves. Then they are exiled.” Castiel pushed himself to lean against the seat.  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry. About with my mother. I’ve never wanted a mate, and I do like the freedom of choice, despite how appealing you are,” Dean studied him.  
　　  
　　“Appealing?”  
　　  
　　“Yes, you smell great, and fertile, and you aren’t from my mother’s never ending list of pretty omegas with pedigrees. If I so much as looked at them, they bared their necks! It was infuriating.”  
　　  
　　“If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t born in the east. My mother and father lived up north, so if you so much as looked at me without talking to my mother first, my family had the grounds to set you on fire. Which is such irony that my mother died when our house burned away.” Castiel’s eyes softened.  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry for your loss,”  
　　  
　　“I was four, Cas. I heard her die. It wasn’t a loss, so much as she stopped existing. Dad didn’t even talk about her after that day.”  
　　  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry,” Dean pounded his thigh and ripped the sleeve.  
　　“Don’t be,” the ride was silent until they reached Castiel’s home. A large, dark building that spoke volumes about the owner. Castiel again helped Dean out and the door opened to reveal a short man.   
　　  
　　“Gabriel, this is my mate Dean.” turning to Dean he remarked, “he is my manservant,” Dean looked at the smirking man and felt a warmness.  
　　  
　　“What did you do Cassie?”

“It was my mother,” Gabriel groaned, but turned to Dean.   
　　  
　　“I’m in charge of everything except your mate, most of the time, sometimes I am in charge of your mate. Though I do suspect that is now your job, O mistress of the house. If you ever need something in the house, come to me. If you need something not in the house, talk to your mate,”   
　　  
　　“Gabriel!”  
　　  
　　“It’s true! I taught you how to put on your own shirt!”  
　　  
　　“When I was a child!”  
　　  
　　“If you take twenty steps there is always proof that you took the first!” Gabriel ran inside and Dean had a smile on his face watching the exchange.  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry about him. His mother nursed me,” Dean nodded.   
　　  
　　“I am the same way with my brother,”  
　　  
　　“We’re not brothers,”  
　　  
　　“That discussion was more than master servant talk, Cas,” Castiel sighed and walked into his home with Dean following behind.


	3. Informed

The mornings were marked by Gabriel bursting through the door of Castiel’s room. But very rarely are mornings brought with questions. Everyone who knew him knew that if you wanted straightforward information from Castiel’s mouth: one had to ask when he first woke up, “Why isn’t your mate in here?”

　　

　　“Don’t want him here,” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

　　

　　“Bullshit, that omega is exactly what you like, Cassie,” Castiel shrugged and held up his arms as Gabriel draped a shirt over him. He began to do the buttons, “Seriously, why haven't you done anything?”

　　

　　“I don’t know him,”

　　

　　“When has that ever stopped an alpha, ever?”

　　

　　Castiel sighed, “I refuse to behave like the swine that I slaughter for pay, with weak minds and soft bellies,” Gabriel whistled, handing Castiel his trousers.

　　

　　“Alright, but what if he wanted you?”

　　

　　“That would never happen.” Castiel dismissed it, running a hand through his dark hair. 

　　

　　Meanwhile, Dean’s morning did not go as well. Somewhere in the room, he found a dagger and he held the maid who tried to force him into a dress at it’s edge. She glared at him, “I am trying to assist you!”

　　

　　“I want trousers,” he replied. She sighed.

　　

　　“I’ll go get that,” he removed the knife from her throat and watched her leave, only to come back moments later with three other maids. An hour later, he scowled at the breakfast table in a tight maroon dress. 

　　

　　“I was looking for you!” the maid from before helps him from his seat, “He wants to see you,” Dean let himself be dragged around the house until he saw Castiel with a frenzied look in his eye. 

　　

　　“Can I mark you?” was the first thing out of his mouth and all three of them surprised at the sound of a hand hitting flesh. They were all a little shocked, but the alpha was the first to recover. Castiel gave him a blank look.

　　

　　“That’s the kind of question that gets you maimed, sir,” the maid commented.

　　

　　“Dean, it is of utmost import. It is for the sake of my reputation. My mother wrote a letter to my superior and if I cannot control an omega, then I cannot control a team. He is coming midday and... Please!” he begged. He’d never think that a western alpha could beg. He was impressed.

　　

　　“Okay,” then Dean was whisked away from the maid into Castiel’s arms. Castiel bit into Dean’s inner forearm and he almost collapsed at the sensation. It did not feel bad, nor was it the most pleasurable feeling in the world, but it was different.

　　

　　Castiel examined the bite and muttered to himself placing Dean into the maid’s arms and rushing off. “You’re heavy,”she remarked, dragging him back to his room. She tossed him on the bed and rolled her shoulders, “You’re no lady, sure, but you can not do things like that!” she shook her head, “He deserved it, but captain is the only alpha like that who would take it from someone in the home. He’s a bit gods-touched that one, and doing things like that will get you killed!” she pulled out some trousers and a shirt, “I’m Charlie,” she tossed the clothing at him and pulled out a small knife. And tossed it to him, he caught it, but not before he could get a shallow cut on his hand. 

　　

　　Charlie took the remains of the dress and bundled them into her hands, “C’mon, we have to make the appearance of satisfying for the captain sex in his room.” She opened the door and Gabriel stood at the other side. She ignored him and Dean was at her tail.

　　

　　“He doesn’t want Dean in there!” Gabriel warned. Charlie face him.

　　

　　“Uriel’s paying a visit because he knows captain has a mate,” Gabriel’s facial expression changed to a worried look.

　　

　　“Get in there! I’ll help!” They hurried into the room, “He can be very aggressive,” Gabriel said, mussing up the blankets, “Dean, roll on the bed and lie there. Take off the shirt.” he ordered as Charlie threw pieces of the dress around the bed and across the room. 

　　

　　“I’m going to need to cut you,” Charlie said, knife in her hand. At Dean’s face she groaned, “With an arranged... Attractive mate as yourself, alphas aren’t known to be gentle with it,” he offered his already cut hand. She sliced it and ordered him to wipe it over the blankets, “and the captain isn’t known for gentleness period,”

　　

　　“I’ve got bucket!” Gabriel burst in and Dean immediately smells it’s content, it was what westerners used to induce heats with certain alphas if the participant was unwilling. “You wanna just rub some of this on you and get under the covers. Go to sleep, even.” Dean frowned, but followed direction and rubbed the rut fluids over the trousers and a little on his chest, “Now, if you don’t mind, go to sleep. It’s about to stink in here,” 

　　

　　Dean did not sleep, but watched Gabriel use the stuff to scent the room. At the end of it, the room stank of sex and Dean looked naked under Castiel’s blanket. Dean could almost believe something happened. A blonde opens the door timidly, “He’s arrived,” 

　　

　　“Stay there, pretend to be sleep or longing, or even scared,” they rushed out and slammed the door. He lied on his stomach on a bed that smelled like Castiel and a room that smelled like sex. If someone told him he’d have to pretend to have had sex with a westerner, he would not believe it.  

　　

　　Near the other end of the house, Castiel walked with his superior, “Tell me, Castiel. Does your mate still live?” Castiel bristled, not responding to the rude question, Uriel laughed, “May I meet your omega?” it was not a request. Castiel resisted the urge to snap at the commander. It was the most disrespectful thing to demand something of another alpha in their own home. 

　　

　　“Commander Uriel,” the commander’s face soured at the sight of Gabriel’s mocking bow, “Captain, your omega still rests. I am deeply terrored to imagine your acts, alpha.” Castiel did not knock his manservant to the ground, although it was astounding strength that stopped him. 

　　

　　“The omega is still away? Castiel, you cannot surely support such behavior.”

　　

　　Castiel stiffened, trying his best not to reject the words that were soon to come out of his mouth, “I do not, Commander. I merely wished for my omega to rest after the mating. It was quite a tiring act for him,” he spat pleasantly, a small smile on his face.

　　

　　“Even so, I wish to meet him! Retrieve him,” He ordered. Castiel grinned in attempt to cease the murderous rage that he knew would befall him if he became victim to another order inside of his own home. He turned to Gabriel.

　　

　　“Get Dean,” Gabriel bowed his head while making eye contact. 

　　

　　“It may take a moment, I’ll have to get someone to fetch bathing water,” Castiel cut him off.

　　

　　“I want him here in the fastest, most appropriate state,” Gabriel went to obey his orders. He turned to Uriel, “Are you interested in any type of drink?” 

　　

　　Dean sighed. Being an omega in this house was boring, he could understand why so many ran away. The door unlocked and he picked his head up. Gabriel entered with Charlie, “Yellow or blue?” Charlie asked.

　　

　　“Blue? Why does it” Dean cut himself off, seeing the offending bundle in her hand, “No! Why can’t omegas here where trousers?” He whined.

　　

　　“Because then we’d be comfortable. Now, get out of bed so this can get on,” Dean shook his head. 

　　

　　Gabriel growled, “Look, Castiel is down there an alpha that will not leave until he sees you, and we all want him to leave. So you will get that deathtrap on and go down there and look down, and, get rid of him by reeking of desire for your mate.” They both stared at him.

　　

　　“I am a beta, not a lady, hurry away. I’ll have to pour drinks for the ass,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. The whole november-january is always a hard time for me. And I had to do college stuff, but that's an excuse. added to the fact I haven't written a thing in months, idk. But I am back.


End file.
